miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DawnTD/Gorycz Poświęcenia
'Cz. 1' Marinette siedziała w swoim pokoju zamyślona. Przez kilka ostatnich dni Adrien był w stosunku do niej zimny i nieczuły, unikał jej. Zastanawiała się nad tą nagłą zmianą relacji, lecz nie mogła znaleźć jej przyczyny. Sprawa ta przygnębiała nastolatkę. Gdy dziewczyna zamartwiała się w swoim pokoju przez otwarte okno wkradł się Czarny Kot. Marinette zaskoczona wizytą starała się zachowywać normalnie, spotkała już wcześniej bohatera w swojej zwykłej postaci, jednak musiała się pilnować, aby nie zachować się przy nim jak Biedronka. - Kocie?! Nie spodziewałam się Twoich odwiedzin. Jak widzisz tym razem nie ma tu żadnego łotra... - Po prostu chciałem Cię zobaczyć - uśmiechnął się do nastolatni, która w tym samym momencie oblała się rumieńcem. - Porozmawiać z Tobą. Chłopak powoli zbliżał się do Marinette zaczynając naruszać jej przestrzeń osobistą. Bohaterka poczuła się tym zakłopotana, wycofała się powoli. Zauważyła, że zachowanie blondyna zmieniło się, zawsze był pewny siebie, ale teraz, stał się po prostu nachalny. - Będziesz ze mną szczera? - spytał spokojnie zatrzymując się blisko niej. - Nigdy bym Cię nie okłamała. - Kochasz? - na te słowa Mari zmieszała się. - Ja... - nie była pewna czy co powiedzieć, ale uznała, że najlepiej po prostu być szczerą. - Kocham... - Wyznaj mi - Kot znów zbliżył się do dziewczyny. - Oddałabyś życie dla swojej miłości? - Oczywiście! - superbohater nagle zrobił krok do przodu i pocałował swoją rozmówczynię ta jednakże odsunęła się od niego. - Wybacz, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chłopak spoliczkował, wtedy Marinette. Ta upadła na podłogę i zalała się łzami, nie z bólu a ze smutku, wiedziała, że stało się coś, co zniszczyło ich relacje na zawsze. - To on prawda? – zapytał wskazując zdjęcie Adriena. – To on mi Cię zabrał? Nastolatka nie odpowiedziała na pytanie blondyna, była zbyt zaskoczona i nie chciała tego zrobić. Kot znów szybkim krokiem zbliżał się do dziewczyny, klęknął przy niej. Chciał ponownie pocałować dziewczynę, ale ta odwróciła się nadstawiając przy tym policzek. Chłopak nie zadowolony tym, ale i nie zaskoczony wstał uśmiechając się podle. - Chyba powinienem złożyć mu wizytę i zadbać, aby więcej nam nie przeszkodził. Łzy dziewczyny znów obficie spłynęły po twarzy. Na nic zadało się wołanie za Kotem, ten nie zwracając na nie nawet uwagi pobiegł po dachach w stronę domu Agreste. Marinette szybko się otrząsnęła, by pognać co sił w nogach do domu ukochanego. Groźby Czarnego Kota przeraziły ją. Nie chciała stracić Adriena ani czuć się odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć. Niedługi czas później dziewczyna stała już pod domem chłopaka. Z sercem w przełyku i trzęsącymi się dłońmi podeszła do wejścia. Nikt nie odpowiadał na pukania, dzwonienia i dobijania się do drzwi. Telefon blondyna pozostawał wyłączony, daremne były próby skontaktowania się z nim. Przybierając postać Biedronki, superbohaterka szukała zaginionego po całym mieście i to niestety na nic się zdało, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Brunetka długo biła się z myślami, nie była pewna, co robić dalej. Niepokój narastał co raz szybciej. W końcu zdecydowała udać się na policje, choć nie była pewna co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle otrzyma tam pomoc. Kiedy nastolatka dotarła na komisariat ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Blady płomyk nadziei, który w niej płonął, gdy szła zgłosić sprawę właśnie zgasł. Zrozumiała, że nie otrzyma tu pomocy, a nawet, gdyby funkcjonariusze zaczęli poszukiwania, wielu z nich mogłoby ucierpieć przy starciu z Czarnym Kotem, który jak podejrzewała, był pod kontrolą Władcy Ciem. Stanęła przed trudnym wyborem moralnym. Czy miała prawo narażać niewinnych ludzi? Mimo że to ich praca czuła, iż sama powinna się tym zająć. - Po co w ogóle tu przyszłam? - spytała sama siebie. Przez następne dwa dni chłopak nie pojawiał się w szkole. Poszukiwania Biedronki również na nic się zdały. Marinette postanowiła znów, w swojej zwykłe postaci, złożyć Adrienowi wizytę, chociaż nie chciało jej się wierzyć, by tym razem blondyn się pojawił. Ze zwątpieniem i brakiem życia ponownie podeszła do drzwi, tym razem nie dobijała się do nich tylko lekko zapukała. Opuściła głowę i dała spłynąć dwóm łzą. Ku jej zaskoczeniu w drzwiach pojawił się Adrien. - Co się stało? – spytał mocno zdziwiony widząc jej czerwone, przeszklone oczy. - Adrien… - nie mogła wyksztusić z siebie więcej. - Wszystko w porządku? – dziewczyna rzuciła się blondynowi na szyję, a ten najpierw zaskoczony szybko ją objął. Uwierzyłaś w plotki o moim zaginięciu? Po prostu byłem poza miastem. Wejdziesz do środka? Brunetka tylko pokiwała głową. Gospodarz zaprowadził ją do swojej sypialni, a tam cierpliwie czekał aż nastolatka uspokoi się w jego objęciach. - Naprawdę byłam przekonana, że coś Ci się stało. - Ale jak widzisz nic mi nie jest – uśmiechnął się. – Mari… Zachciałabyś się za mną przejść? – Mari skinęła głową zarumieniona. Para przechadzała się alejkami przepięknego ogrodu, w którym królowały róże, lśniące w towarzystwie innych kwiatów, cień rzucały zadbane, widocznie obcinane w razie potrzeby drzewa, zaś na środku, gdzie prowadziły wszystkie ścieżki, pięknie prezentowała się otoczona kamiennymi ławkami fontanna. - Wiesz, czasem wydaje mi się, że powinnam sobie to wszystko odpuścić, mam dość Chloé, tych upokorzeń… - Mari – nastolatek położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Nie możesz stać w cieniu, skoro jesteś moim słońcem. Chciałbym Ci coś pokazać. Tym razem oboje zaczerwienieni usiedli na jednej z ogrodowych ławek. Adrien wyciągnął z kieszeni karteczkę i podał ją towarzyszce rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Gwieździste oczy we mnie wpatrzone, Ciągłe spojrzenie utęsknione. Całe serce miłości oddane, Przeze mnie miernie uwielbiane Odstąpię życie swojej miłości, Chcąc jej tym sprawić wiele radości. Najpiękniejszych w życiu rozmów słowa Ostro wymawia moja królowa. Z tęsknoty żalu czas Cię uwolni, Czekając aż o zawiści zapomni. - I co myślisz? – zapytał nieśmiało. - Jest… piękny. Nie podejrzewałam Cię o taki romantyzm. - Jeszcze wiele możesz się o mnie dowiedzieć – odpowiedział zrywając jedną z róż i podając kwiat dziewczynie. – Chciałbym, żebyś poczuła się dziś jak księżniczka. Zaczynało się już ściemniać. Agreste złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągną w stronę domu. Wchodząc do budynku chłopak poprosił Marinette, żeby poszła do pokoju naprzeciwko jego sypialni. Tam czekała na nią niespodzianka Przygotowana tam była piękna, niebieska sukienka, wydawało się, iż szyta była na miarę, pasowała na nastolatkę idealnie. Schodząc na dół zobaczyła czekającego już na nią Adriena. W garniturze prezentował się naprawdę świetnie. Usłyszała swoją ulubioną piosenkę: Guns N’ Roses – Don’t Cry. ''Blondyn poprosił brunetkę do tańca. Odpłynęli. Zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Widzieli tylko siebie, nie czuli jak prędko mijał czas. Przerwali dopiero, gdy chłopak przycisnął do piersi dziewczynę. - Zostań dziś ze mną – poprosił. - Nie umiem Ci odmówić. Adrien kładł się już do łóżka, gdy Marinette zapukała. - Proszę! – do pokoju weszła dziewczyna zakrywając twarz poduszką. - Mogę… - zaczęła zawstydzona. - Mogę spać z Tobą? - Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się. Wstając dziewczyna nie zobaczyła chłopaka. Rozglądała się zaspana po pokoju, ale jej wzrok nie napotkał Adriena, tylko wiersz i róże od nastolatka leżące na szafce nocej. Chodziła po całym domu szukając go. W końcu wybiegła przed willę, gdzie spotkała gospodarza wracającego z zakupami. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał. - Myślałam, że znowu zniknąłeś – łzy znowu napłynęły, przytuliła blondyna wytrącając mu z ręki zakupy. – Nie przeżyłabym, gdybyś znowu zaginął! - Jestem przy Tobie – odwzajemnił uścisk. – Byłaś samotna beze mnie? - Tak! Ja… Kocham Cię, Adrien! - Ach tak…? – chłopak odepchnął dziewczynę od siebie. – Dzisiaj w nocy wzejdzie czarny księżyc, a potem wstanie czerwony świt, ponieważ… O północy… Zabiję Cię, Marinette. - Ty jesteś… - mówiła do siebie płacząc. – Jesteś Czarnym Kotem… Prawda? Odszedł uśmiechnięty zostawiając zszokowaną Biedronkę bez odpowiedzi. '''Cz.2' Marinette przygnębiona siedziała w różanym ogrodzie. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Nie miała na nic siły ni ochoty. Cierpiała. Mogła myśleć tylko o tym co się stało. Ze łzami w oczach ściskała różę i czytała wiersz po raz kolejny. Gdy nadszedł wieczór stało się coś zaskakującego. Na niebie wznosił się czarny, przerażający księżyc. Mrok i ciemność błysnęły zamiast pięknego księżycowego blasku. Dopiero to sprawiło, że dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z wcześniejszego szoku. - Nie dam Ci nikogo więcej skrzywdzić! – krzyknęła przybierając postać superbohaterki. W tym czasie Adrien przemieniony w Czarnego Kota. Przygotowywał się do rytuału, wybrał na to miejsce centrum miasta. Zabijał każdego, kto chciał mu przeszkodzić, ochrona, policjanci, ginęli wszyscy. - O śmierć! - mówił do siebie. - Kocham Cię nad życie! - Adrien! – krzyknęła Biedronka. – Dlaczego? Władca Ciem coś Ci zrobił? - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie tym nieudacznikiem! Ci ludzie nie widzieli jeszcze zła w czystej postaci! - Ty też nie! Wcale nie jesteś zły! - Gdybyś zjawiła się wcześniej… - uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie. - Nie wiesz jeszcze jak człowiek może krzyczeć, jak może cierpieć. - Więc czemu to robisz?! - Szkoda, że nie dane Ci będzie poznać potęgi Shinigami. - Bóg Śmierci?! Chcesz go tu przyzwać?! - To dzisiaj nasze światy zacierają się – blondyn podszedł do narysowanego na ziemi symbolu i przeciął nożem swoją rękę, krew błysnęła spadając na znak. - Lecz tylko nasza krew może otworzyć portal. Kot miał przy sobie dwa miecze. Jeden rzucił w stronę przeciwniczki, zaś drugiego sam dobył. - Stocz ze mną walkę! Spróbuj się wybronić! - Niech i tak będzie! – złapała ostrze za rękojeść. Chłopak od razu ruszył do ataku. Raz po raz wymierzał ciosy, które brunetka zręcznie parowała, nie zostawiał jej jednak czasu na uderzanie. Nastolatka szybko traciła siły podczas, gdy rywal zdawał się mieć ich co raz więcej. Czarny Kot okazał się wspaniałym miecznikiem. Kiedy przymierzał się już do zadania ostatecznego ciosu w wysunięty lewy bok, Marinette podcięła go, a gdy leżał sypnęła piaskiem w oczy. Przeciwnik zaczął śmieć okrutnie. Nic nie widział, atakował na oślep. Chciał zadać cios z góry, ale przy tym zbyt osłonił brzuch i klatę, oręż dziewczyny przeszedł przez ciało Adriena na wylot. Chłopak padł na ziemie krwawiąc, a jego zabójczyni zaraz za nim. Zarówno Czarny Kot jak i Biedronka wrócili do swojej prawdziwej formy. Adrien uśmiechnął się, tym razem miło, prawdziwie. - Marinette, kocham Cię. - Kochasz mnie?! Nie wierzę… Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Mój ojciec kupił całkiem niedawno kilkuwieczną posiadłość. Byłem w tej rezydencji, a tam znalazłem mnóstwo notatek, w tym dziennik pewnego... Kota. Nie wiem czy wiesz… Ale nie my pierwsi mamy te Miraculum. W obliczu największego zła… Wymagane jest największe poświęcenie. Tylko śmierć… Twoja lub moja może z powrotem rozdzielić te dwa światy i powstrzymać przedostanie się Pana Śmierci tutaj. Ten… Kot… On! Zabił Biedronkę i cierpiał! – krew popłynęła z ust blondyna. – Ja… Ja bym tak nie mógł. I ty… Znam Cię. Jesteś zbyt dobra! Też byś mnie nie zabiła… Gdybyś nie miała powodu. Więc dałem… Dałem Ci powód. - To… To… - dziewczynie łzy same popłynęły, wybaczyła mu wszystko, całe zło, które wyrządził. – Tyle wycierpiałeś, gdy Cię odrzucałam, ale i tak byłeś gotowy oddać swoje życie! Adrien! – teraz i chłopakowi oczy zrobiły się mokre. – Kocham Cię! Kocham Cię, Adrien! - Chciałbym… Chciałbym mieć więcej czasu. Gdzie chciałabyś być? - W magicznym miejscu z Tobą. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, poczuła się dziwnie. Gdy je otworzyła zobaczyła zupełnie inne miejsce. Las, magiczny i piękny. Na ciemnej oświetlanej jedynie przez świetliki polanie czekał na nią ukochany. Wpadli sobie w ramiona nieopisanie ciesząc się z tego spotkania. Mieli wrażenie jakby było to ich pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie. Chcieli się sobą nacieszyć. - Właściwie to skąd wiedziałeś, że Biedronka i Marinette to ta sama osoba? – zastanawiała się brunetka. - W to możesz mi nie uwierzyć… - bohater z niezręczną miną podrapał się po głowie. – Wyśniłem to. - Wierzysz w przeznaczenie? - Wierzę, od kiedy Cię spotkałem. Para chcąc uwiecznić ten moment uchwyciła go na zdjęciu. To jedyna pamiątka jaka z tego miejsca pozostała. Ale ta cudowna scena, czas, który mogli spędzić razem szybko się skończyły. Oboje zaczęli blednąć, ale silnie trzymali się za ręce. - Nie zostawię Cię! - Nie mamy wyboru – uśmiechnął się smutno chłopak. - Ale… Nie zapomnę! I znajdę! Znajdę sposób, by znowu się z Tobą spotkać – nastolatek pocałował brunetkę w czoło. - Będę na Ciebie czekał. - Marrinette, obudź się! Twój budzik dzwoni od 15 minut! Chcesz się spóźnić pierwszego dnia? - Tak, mamo… Już schodzę. Nim dziewczyna zeszła na szafce nocnej znalazła czerwoną różę, piękny wiersz miłosny i zdjęcie, na którym o dziwo była tylko jednak osoba - Marinette, wydawać by się mogło, że opiera się ona o kogoś innego, ale na fotografii widoczna była sama. Nastolatka nie widziała dlaczego, ale ogarnął ją wielki smutek, nie mogła go zrozumieć. Dziewczyna nie chętnie zwlekła się z łóżka, weszła do kuchni, dała mamie buziaka w policzek i usiadła do śniadania. Martwiła się, że znowu będzie w klasie z Chloe. Później pożegnała się z rodzicami i wybiegła z domu w obawie, że się spóźni. Na pasach zastało ją czerwone światło. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale spodziewała się po tej sytuacji czegoś wyjątkowego, lecz nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przekąski, które dostała od taty dotarły do szkoły całe. Jak się spodziewała do klasy trafiła z największym wrogiem, na szczęście zaprzyjaźniła się z przemiłą dziewczyną - Alyą. Do szkoły trafił również nowy chłopak, przystojny, niebieskooki szatyn ciągle uśmiechał się do dziewczyny. Gdy wychodziła ze szkoły najwyraźniej chciał z nią porozmawiać, jednak brunetka zauważyła starca wyraźnie potrzebującego pomocy. Pobiegła do niego podała laskę oraz pomogła wstać. Mężczyzna wręczył dziewczynie pudełko, które wedle jago słów nastolatka miała przekazać wyjątkowemu chłopakowi. Nic więcej nie mówiąc odszedł. Wzrok Marinette zawisnął przez chwilę na nowo poznanym nastolatku. Dwa dni później, kiedy dziewczyna wybrała się na spacer po parku spotkała owego chłopaka. Ten podszedł do niej, by ucałować ją w rękę. - Nazywam się Claude, miło mi Cię poznać – przedstawił się czarująco. - I wzajemnie – uśmiechnęła się brunetka. – Jestem Marinette. - Nie chciałabyś może wyjść gdzieś ze mną? Może kino? - To bardzo miłe, wiesz… - Ale? - Ale czekam na kogoś. - Kto to taki? – zapytał zdziwiony. - Na razie sama nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze i odeszła pozostawiwszy chłopaka w zadumie. - Dziewczyno! Kolejnemu dałaś kosza?! – nie dowierzała Alya. - Mówiłam Ci już… - Czekasz na tego jedynego. Wiem, wiem. Ale on był taki fajny… - Cóż teraz jest wolny. Może Ty się z nim umówisz - zaproponowała Marinette. - Och! Jesteś młodą studentką. Powinnaś bardziej korzystać z życia. - Swoją drogą, myślisz, że zatwierdzą moje projekty? - Z pewnością! Może wtedy pomyślisz trochę o związkach. Ech… Muszę lecieć na wykład – westchnęła przyjaciółka. - Odprowadzę Cię trochę. I tak miałam się przejść - studentki, przyjaciółki i współlokatorki udały się w stronę uczelni. Marinette wracała już sama, kiedy jej oczom ukazał się on. Blondyn o zielonych oczach i kocim spojrzeniu. Znała go, wiedziała kim był, najbliższą jej osobą. Zarówno ona, jak i Adrien ruszyli w swoją stronę rzucając się sobie w ramiona. Mieli sobie tyle do powiedzenia, tyle uczuć do wyznania, tek wiele tęsknoty do zaspokojenia. …Oraz coś do podarowania. Bohaterka wręczyła ukochanemu szkatułkę od mistrza, on uczynił to samo. Dobrze wiedzieli co to było, nie musieli tego mówić, rozumieli się bez słów. Obojgu płynęły łzy szczęścia. Ponownie zakochali się w sobie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania